


wait for you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, babysitter renjun, flirty jaemin, inspired by a tweet, renjun is done with jaemin, theres a 3 year difference between the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun promises a boy that always flirts with him when hes babysitting that when he turns 17, renjun will finally go on a date with him.





	wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/renminsoftie/status/992772995780247554?s=19

renjun had taken up babysitting as a small job he could do after school ended around a year ago, and he didnt mind kids, no he loved them, but there was this one pre-teen that sometimes annoyed him. the kid, named jaemin, was always flirting with renjun. and renjun wouldnt have minded it that much except for the fact that jaemin always found the cheesiest ways to do it. he had once asked renjun to call an ambulance and when renjun asked why, jaemin had replied “your beauty is killing me!”

 

 

another example was when renjun first babysat jaemin, the first thing he said to renjun was, “do I know you? cause you look exactly like my boyfriend.” renjun ended up blushing like hell when he finally realized the boy was flirting with him.

 

 

one day, when the two were watching tv in the living room, jaemin suddenly said, “im not a hoarder but i really want to keep you forever.” renjun had honestly been about to fall asleep from boredom but jaemins words definitely woke him up and he muttered a quiet, annoyed, “stop.”

 

 

jaemin, of course, did not stop. 

 

 

 

“even if there wasnt gravity on earth, id still fall for you.”

 

 

“do you have a pencil? cause i want to erase your past and write our future.”

 

 

“i was wondering if you had an extra heart? mines been stolen.”

 

 

“do you have a map? im getting lost in your eyes.”

 

 

“i wanna live in your socks so i can be there every step of your way.”

 

 

“im not a photographer, but i can picture you and me together.”

 

 

 

“okay fine, ill go on a date with you, but only after you turn 17,” renjun had said when he finally snapped. jaemin was currently 13, and renjun was 16, so jaemin would have to wait 4 more years.

 

 

renjun had stopped babysitting jaemin quite soon after that, but jaemin entered high school the year renjun was going to graduate so the two had a few interactions here and there. most of them were jaemin saying a new pick up line or finding any other way to flirt with renjun. 

 

 

 

when renjun finally graduated he didnt go to university or college, he was happy with his current job, a cafe sleep deprived students usually went to before school. the pay was fine and his coworkers werent that annoying. 

 

 

(his main reason for not leaving might actually had been because he was waiting for jaemin, but renjun would never actually admit that.)

 

 

 

a few years later, renjun was having a normal day at the cafe. he was cleaning a table that a group of people had just left from.he heard the door open,but of course he didnt think it was anything special, a new customer came in every few minutes so it was completely normal.

 

 

when renjun was going back to where the customers bought their food and drinks, he felt a pair of arms go around his waist. his obvious reaction was to be scared because what normal person would just randomly hug a stranger? but after having a mini panic attack the stranger whispered into his ear, “roses are red, violets are blue, we’re so compatible so I think we should date.”

 

 

renjun let out a small scream and looked at the person, at his first glance renjun realized that the person was jaemin. he had grown taller-and was taller by renjun by quite a lot- and his voice had gotten a bit deeper.

 

 

“the end didnt really rhyme.”

 

 

“but did it work?”

 

 

“the ones from before already worked…” renjun quietly said, looking down at his shoes.

 

 

“what did you say?” jaemin asked while moving his hand to hold renjun’s chin up so he could look him in the eyes.

 

 

“nothing,” renjun tried to look away but failed.

 

 

“look at me, injunnie,” jaemin said with a (beautiful) smile on his face. “so will you finally go on a date with me? its my birthday.”

 

 

“fine.” jaemins smile got even bigger because of renjuns answer and honestly, renjun wasnt sure seeing jaemin smile a lot would be healthy for his heart.

 

 

“ill pick you up when your shifts over- bye!” jaemin said cheerfully while turning to run out of the cafe to god knows where, but before he did that, he quickly placed a small kiss on renjuns lips, causing renjuns face to blush.

 

 

 

a few minutes before renjun left the cafe, jaemin came in and sat down at a table to wait. when be saw renjun come out from the staff room he immediately went over to his date and took renjuns smaller hand- _huh, his hand is nice and warm-_

 

 

as jaemin walked renjun to wherever their date was, renjun started thinking of how much he actually wanted to be with jaemin. the younger boy had always had a kind personality and even if he was basically flirting with everyone, renjun knew jaemin only actually meant to flirt with one of all those people- renjun,his crush.

 

 

“what are you thinking of, love?” 

 

 

“nothing! where are you taking me anyway?” 

 

 

“its a surprise, injun, im not telling.”

 

 

“aw, please?” renjun looked at jaemin with a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

 

“we’re almost there, just wait a bit.”

 

 

soon the two arrived at a beach and jaemin held renjuns hand a bit tighter, and started running towards the water.

 

 

having shorter legs than jaemin, who was also used to running and doing sports, renjun was slower and had trouble catching up with jaemin-who by the way, was still dragging renjun by their hands. 

 

 

“slow down! im not as fast as you,” renjun said, panting. jaemin stopped which caused renjun to bump into his chest,and jaemin wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

 

 

“youre older than me but im taller, aw cute.”

 

 

“shut up!” renjun said into jaemins chest hitting jaemins arms, who probably didnt feel anything because of renjuns weaker arms.

 

 

“injunnie, look!” jaemin pointed at the horizon where the sun was setting, casting a calming orange colour over the ocean.

 

 

“beautiful,” renjun said, eyes focused on the sunset, forgetting about his surroundings.

 

 

“yeah, beautiful…” jaemin said, looking at the older male, leaning closer.

 

 

when renjun looked over at jaemin, he realized how close they were and how the other was getting closer. before jaemin could get any closer, he stopped and asked, “is this okay?”

 

 

“just kiss me, dumbass,” renjun replied, closing the gap between the two.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Sal for giving me most of the puns and helping me with a few other things :D


End file.
